The present invention relates generally to a device for monitoring the location of a container and, more particularly, to an identification device having a handle tag containing a wireless communication device for attachment to a container.
It is often necessary to monitor the location and movement of materials within a distribution center or manufacturing facility. One method of tracking the materials is to attach a wireless communication device such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other identification device to containers that are housing the materials. By way of example, a liquid container such as a bottle or keg may include an identification device indicative of the liquid contained inside. An interrogation reader, or series of receivers, having an antenna device and able to send information remotely through electronic signals, is placed throughout the distribution or manufacturing facility to receive signals transmitted from the identification devices. The signals are then passed to a central control system that monitors and records the applicable information. The central control system can also send information to its interrogation readers to send to the transponders for response and/or to be stored in the transponder""s memory.
The identification system also allows for statistical analysis of the materials to maintain an accurate inventory, production flow rates, and other production standards. Additionally, the identification devices may include specific information about the materials housed within the containers including date of manufacture, place of manufacture, type of product within the container, the temperature of the container and ambient air, the temperature of the contents of the container, the pressure of the container, etc.
A problem occurs when the containers are not conducive for mounting an identification device or transponder. One example is a beer keg that has a substantially cylindrical shape with smooth, uniform outer walls. There are no extensions or areas for effectively attaching the identification device. Additionally, these containers may be heavy and cumbersome to handle. During the filling process and distribution, the containers may bang against other containers, storage racks, conveyor equipment, etc. An identification device attached to the container may easily be damaged or destroyed during this process.
Another concern is that the identification devices should be able to be quickly mounted to the containers. Each container should be identified with a separate identification device. The labor cost would be excessive and outweigh the benefits of the identification system if each device was timely to mount to the containers. Therefore, it is important that the identification devices can be quickly attached to each of the individual devices. Inherent with the quick attachment, the devices should be mounted in a straight-forward manner that is not overly difficult.
In addition to be quickly attached, the identification tags should also securely attach to the containers. Secure attachment should prevent the tags from inadvertently falling off the containers even during handling of the containers during which they may be dropped, bounced around, and otherwise roughly handled.
It is also important that the identification tags be attached in an inconspicuous manner. For reusable containers that are sent to the consumers and then returned to be refilled and redistributed, an inconspicuous placement will help to ensure that the consumers do not tamper with or otherwise destroy the identification tag. An inconspicuous placement, such as within the enclosed rim of a keg, may also help to shield the identification tag from damage while being handled.
The present invention is directed to an identification device for mounting adjacent to a handle opening in a container. The invention includes a handle tag having a body portion with an opening that is sized to align with the container opening. Inserts may extend from the body portion for mounting the device to the container. Other means of mounting the device include an adhesive, or mechanical fastener such as a screw of bolt. A wireless communication device is mounted within the handle tag for transmitting information regarding the container. The wireless communication device may include an identification chip and antenna.
The handle tag allows for mounting the wireless communication device to the container. Because of the shape and dimensions of the container, attachment in other manners is difficult and ineffective.
Once the identification device is attached to the container, it may communicate with at least one interrogation reader. The identification device and interrogation reader pass information regarding the container and/or contents of the container. More than one interrogation reader may be positioned along the route traveled by the container. Additionally, a central control system may be in communication with the interrogation readers for tracking the overall movement and contents of the container.